Battle City
by Seth Kaiba
Summary: ON HOLD Battle City was bustling with duelist from around the globe to Seto Kaiba’s Battle City Tournament Yugi walked around waiting for the Tournament to begin.


Battle City

By: AJay James

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters and locations affiliated with it. I do, however, I do own the story "****Battle****City****" and Ajay Ishtar, all references to dialogue not originated by Konami. **

**__**

**_DO NOT COPY MY STORIES!!_**

**If anyone wants to post this story "****Battle****City****" anywhere else, please just ASK and then give me credit for writing it. Email with any requests. **

Chapter 1: Rare Hunters

Battle City was bustling with duelist from around the globe to Seto Kaiba's Battle City Tournament Yugi walked around waiting for the Tournament to begin. Out of everyone there everyone had their Duel Disk on and prepared to challenge anyone who got in their way. Yugi looked over the edge of the fenced gate that was above the building he was standing as the blimp passed as Seto Kaiba face appeared as he announce the start of the Battle City Tournament.

A dark figured watched from the shadow, the figure was define as female, dark purple hood drawn up with the third eye on the top with a gold chain, her short platinum blond hair slightly from the sides of her hood as her lavender eyes watched as people began to Duel. Walking out and mingling with the other duelists, the rules was quite amusing, the winner takes the opponents rarest cards and their locator cards, how hard can it be when her deck has nothing but rare cards. They where called Rare Hunters who worked for Marik Ishtar, who is the leader of GURUS. She was AJay Ishtar younger sister of Marik only by a few hours, and Ishizu, she rarely listened to what Marik says but he knew that she gets the job done, Ishizu didn't understand AJay but she knew that she shouldn't question because she knew what will happen.

_Ishizu watched AJay from the corner of her eyes, AJay stood by Marik, they were actually twins, platinum blond hair and lavender eyes, though AJay's eyes are more colder then Marik's, it's hard to tell who is kinder, Marik or AJay. Marik watched his twin growl at one of the Rare Hunters and then she turned on her heel and then pulled her hood up and said, "If you want things done, I'll just have to do it myself, I'm going to do it myself. I'll find the Pharaoh myself; while Marik do what he pleases with the Mind Slaves." The soft glow from AJay's Millennium Item and then she smirked to Marik as he nodded as he watched AJay pull her deck out and slipped them into her duel disk and she walked out of the chamber leaving both Marik, Ishizu, and Odion. _

_Marik smirked as he held his Millennium Rod as Ishizu watched Marik smirked and then she walked out in order to go back to the Domino Museum as the director of the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, she had taken it upon herself to teach Yugi and Kaiba about their past lives in Ancient __Egypt__. In an attempt to stop her brother Marik from gathering all three God Cards, While AJay went to find the Pharaoh, Ishizu had given The God of Obelisk to Kaiba so that he could lure GURUS to Domino for the Battle City tournament._

AJay walked the street as she heard people yelling and screaming. She watched the "re-match" between Rare Hunter and Joey Wheeler, with a slight smirk; she knew that Wheeler doesn't stand a chance against Exodia; she also knew that Wheeler lost his precious Red Eyes. Joey was yelling at Yugi to let him duel but, Yugi insisted that he duel to win back the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Crossing her arms and she watched the battle progress something about the Rare Hunter opponent with a smirk she knew she had found the Pharaoh, this battle will be amusing since the Rare Hunter had Exodia there was no way that he would beat the Rare Hunter. There is always the chance that he will win the duel, when someone within the GURUS fails Marik has his way with them however if she fails she will just get yelled at and scolded, she didn't mind the scolding it's better then what the Rare Hunters have to go through.

As the duel went on the Rare Hunter has two pieces of Exodia in his hand, but as Yugi makes his first turn he plays two cards face down before summoning Magnet Warrior Beta. The Rare Hunter seems unfazed by the move, playing Angel's Gift to draw three cards and then discard two from his hand. Yami was surprised by this tactic, but not realizing that the Rare Hunter now has three of the five pieces of Exodia in his possession.

Yami played Glorious Light, preventing monsters from being summoned face down, the Hunter plays the Aztec Statue in defense mode. With the monster's DEF set at 2000, Yami had sacrifices his Magnet Warrior to summon Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts, and fusing it with Baffomett from his hand, he summons Winged Beast Chimera, a monster with 2100 ATK points. However because of the new rules of Battle City, the monster is unable to attack until its next turn, so he passes back to the Rare Hunter after Yugi plays one more card face down.

The Rare Hunter once again plays Angel's Gift and successfully draws a fourth piece of Exodia, and with the aid of special contact lenses he can see that the next card on his deck pile is the final piece he needs to summon the Forbidden One. Joey was worried that Yugi won't figure out his opponent's strategy in time, the Rare Hunter plays Air Patrol Golem in defense mode.

Joey tries to convince Yugi to call off the duel, however his friend realizes that there must be some hidden agenda behind the defense monsters. He thinks through his opponent's motives, Yugi realizes what the Rare Hunter is trying and tells him that he will stop him from summoning Exodia. Even though the Rare Hunter is impressed that Yugi has worked out his strategy, he is confident that there is no way for Yugi to stop him before he can draw the final piece.

As the duel continues to rage, the Rare Hunter is sure that he will win on his next turn, however it is a view not shared by his opponent. As Yugi plays a card face down, he destroys the Aztec Statue and then ends his turn. However as the Rare Hunter taunts Yugi, confident that he is about to win, Yugi plays the Seal of Time to force the Rare Hunter to miss his turn, preventing him from drawing the card.

AJay watched from where she stood as the duel went on, she moved to a place where she could watch without being seen. The time wasn't right for her to show herself.

Determined to defeat the first member of GURUS, Yugi uses the Hand Sealing Sword of Light to seal the Right Hand of Exodia, preventing the Rare Hunter from using it for three turns. Sacrificing Chimera, Yugi summons the Summoned Skull and uses it to destroy the Air Patrol Golem. Joey looks on, impressed by his friend's comeback, the Rare Hunter refuses to give up and plays the Swords of Revealing Light, paralyzing Yugi's Skull for three turns.

Yugi draws a card, he warns the Rare Hunter that he will win within the next three turns, and then ends his turn without playing any cards. As the Rare Hunter draws a duplicate piece of Exodia, Yugi plays a card face down before summoning Magnet Warrior Alpha onto the field. As his opponent looks on, confident that he will win, Yugi warns the Rare Hunter that Exodia is only a powerful monster if the player has all five pieces.

Drawing yet another card, the Rare Hunter is still missing the fifth piece of Exodia and decides to summon the main part onto the field to defend against Yugi's monsters. However as he does so, Yugi activates Chain Destruction, destroying all three copies of the piece from within the Hunter's field and deck. With only four pieces of Exodia left, there is no way for the Hunter to win, and as Yugi uses the Magical Space Typhoon to remove the Swords of Revealing Light, he summons Chimera back onto the field before powering up his Magnet Warrior with the power of the Summoned Skull.

Attacking with his supped up monster, Yugi destroys all of the Hunter's life points in one go, winning him the match. Joey is pleased to see that his friend has won, both Kaiba and Mokuba, watched from KaibaCorp, they where impressed by Yugi's skills. After reclaiming Joey's Red-Eyes from the Hunter's deck, Yugi destroys the fake cards that the Hunter was using.

As the two friends prepare to head off, the Rare Hunter stands up, however as he begins to talk the two realize that he is being possessed. The controller of the Hunter explains that he is able to control his servants whenever he wishes and informs Yugi that he too has the power of a Millennium Item, the Millennium Rod.

Introducing himself as Marik, head of GURUS, Marik explains that he is collecting the three God Cards in order to take control of the power of the pharaoh.

Marik warns Yugi that there are other, more powerful, Rare Hunters within the city, and that one of them possesses one of the three God cards. Yugi is determined to crush GURUS; however Marik warns him that he won't stand a chance against the powers of the Gods. As Marik leaves the body of the Rare Hunter, his servant passes out and collapses.

AJay smirked as the Rare Hunter collapses and then she said within the shadows, "You won't get lucky in your next round…"

As Yugi and Joey prepare to head off to find more opponents, Yugi offers Joey the Red-Eyes but he refuses to accept it. Joey explains that he admires Yugi's determination and that he can't take the Red-Eyes back until he can defeat his friend in battle and claim it fairly, and that he will still be able to win as long as he has the Time Wizard to help him.

The two friends promise that they will face each other again once Joey has found what he is searching for, and as the two of them head off to find their next opponents, they have no idea as to what is in store for them as the Battle City rages.


End file.
